Too Many Distractions
by nightvalesecretpopo
Summary: Rei invites Nagisa over to help him with math, but his boyfriend has other things on his mind.
1. I

Rei flicked his gaze from his study notes to his alarm clock and back again. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, making it more unkempt but at least occupying his attention for a few moments.

_Where is he? _

Their study "date" (as Nagisa had so excitedly put it) had been scheduled to start at least a half-hour ago. Though he had already studied more than enough for this test and thought it was a waste of time at this point, he was very concerned about his boyfriend's abilities: he had been struggling all semester, and he didn't even seem to care- he seemed more preoccupied with running the swimming club and spending time with his partner and friends than his own future. Rei hated playing the mother figure, but he did want Nagisa to be successful in life. Just as he picked up his cell phone to send the blonde a strongly-worded text, the doorbell rang.

He hurried to the front door, slipping on the wooden floor and almost tripping over some haphazardly-dropped textbooks that were lying around in his room, and peered through a window to see who was there. Sure enough, Nagisa was waiting patiently, pointer finger resting on and idly tapping the doorbell but not pushing it. Rei took note of the fact that his backpack seemed too full to just contain a textbook and a binder; he wondered what else was inside. _Food, probably, _he thought.

He opened the door and the blonde's fingers stopped running through his golden, messy hair, quickly pulling his boyfriend into a hug. He nuzzled his nose into his sternum and Rei could feel him smile. He wrapped one arm around the small of his partner's back and put the fingers of his other hand into Nagisa's locks, stroking his scalp in small circles, and they stayed that way for a few moments. When they pulled away, the blonde went up on his toes, puckering his lips and shutting his eyes. Rei hesitated, still not comfortable with the idea of kissing each other in public, and Nagisa whined, "C'mon, Rei, I'm gonna fall down!" The blonde then made a show of falling backwards, flailing his arms and making an exaggerated expression of shock, and his boyfriend rushed to his side and grabbed him before he could collide with the concrete walkway.

Rei ended up tipping forward himself as he did, and the two ended up nose-to-nose with each other. Nagisa smirked licentiously, his eyelids falling slightly as a familiar bawdy look came upon them. Before his partner could respond, the blonde cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a hungry kiss, planting one foot down to maintain his balance.

He took note of Rei's little squeak of surprise that rumbled through both their mouths and giggled in reply, parting their lips for a moment to run his tongue along his boyfriend's swelling lips. Before he could rejoin them, he felt the warmth of the arm behind his back depart and a hand come between their faces. He could see Rei's stern eyes over his long fingers glowering at him (though the irises had widened considerably) and he stage-whispered, face flustered either from embarrassment or arousal, "Nagisa, no," as if to a disobedient pet. "You came over to study, so let's do so, alright? You're tardy enough as it is. Where on earth were you all this time, anyway?"

The blonde pouted, furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You're so mean! I just had to go shopping." He lowered his hands and they both made the decision to stand up. "But I'm sorry I'm late. Let's go get started, then," he continued with the most innocent smile he could muster up. Rei sighed before pressing his back to the door-frame to let his boyfriend pass. As he entered, he made sure to graze his crotch ever so slightly with his elbow, and had to suppress a laugh after hearing the tiniest of gasps tear from his throat, which he covered up with a series of coughs.

When they reached Rei's bedroom, Nagisa plopped down next to the table, legs crossed, and patted the floor next to him. As he made his way over, the blonde shrugged and the straps of his backpack drooped down and off his shoulders. When he removed them completely, he turned in place and began to rummage through it, eventually digging out a textbook, notepad and pencil-case with a triumphant smile gracing his features. Once he had placed the bag near the leg of the table, leaning against it somewhat precariously so it would not topple over, expelling its contents, Rei enquired, "So, what exactly do you need help with?"

Nagisa squinted slightly, pinching his chin with his thumb and forefinger and resting his elbow on his other arm, looking to the ceiling for an answer. His boyfriend knew he was just exaggerating for comedic effect, and was quite prepared for his response of "Everything." He sighed, pushed his glasses up (even though they hadn't fallen down whatsoever) and opened the textbook on the table. Since they had the same test, he at least knew what category "everything" fell under: it was a review test for math, generally having to do with algebraic concepts, such as formulae for various shapes, how to work backwards, the order in which to complete questions, etc. The two sat together in class, and whenever Rei looked over at Nagisa's homework, it was almost always blank, save for the space for his name and the date. He would note the blonde's frustration, which manifested mainly in a white-knuckle grip on his idle pencil and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and intertwine their fingers and rub circles on the back of his hand. Though it didn't help his grades any, it seemed to make him feel better.

He flipped to a page that was mainly pictures outlining which dimensions were which on a shape and what letters were used to represent them in problems. He could already see him quivering slightly, the space between his eyebrows heavily creased. Rei wrapped an arm around Nagisa's lower back and kissed his temple gently. The effect was nigh instantaneous: he almost melted into his partner's touch, pressing his cheek into his shoulder and smiling. Distracted by the tender moment, Rei almost forgot the task at hand- he cleared his throat and intoned, "Well, we should get started." He tapped the formula for the volume of a sphere with his mechanical pencil. "Read this one in your head a few times. Let me know when you think you have it memorized."

He rose quickly and went a bit closer than was probably necessary to the page and his eyes flickered back and forth over the formula numerous times. He lifted his head and eagerly exclaimed, "Ready!"

Rei smirked. "Close your eyes- _no peeking!_" he instructed, having seen a crack of Nagisa's fuchsia iris through his eyelashes. The blonde shut them tighter, spinning to face his boyfriend to show that he couldn't cheat. He continued, "Now, recite the formula. Take as much time as you need."

After a moment's pause, he almost immediately began to fidget. The palm of his left hand was rubbing the knuckles and back of his right, and his face was contorting as if he was hesitating to say something but didn't even know how to speak. He eventually stuttered "F-ah... four over th-three- no, three over five- was it four over five? Or six? And then, um, times... what's it called? The thing that looks like a house?" His face fell into his hands, palms up to cover his eyes, and he let out an agitated whine, his head shaking furiously in the negative. "I'm gonna fail! I can't do it, can't do it, can't do it-"

Rei hurriedly grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Nagisa looked up, his hands lowered, face and eyes ruddy from crying. "You'll be fine. Just be patient, okay? You'll get it eventually." He smiled as sweetly as he could and kissed his lips gently. He pulled away and their eyes met. "Let's keep going. We'll try to get you to memorize the formulae first and then we'll get to solving them. Sound good?" His partner nodded, the corners of his lips curling up just slightly, and they went back to work.

The method proved to be successful: it only took twenty minutes or so before he had them all off by heart. When he finished reciting how to calculate the surface area of a cone, quickly and confidently, he let out a triumphant "Yay!" while raising his arms up high, the biggest and most beautiful of smiles gracing his features. Rei was too preoccupied with admiring Nagisa's dimples to react to the sudden tackle. The blonde had him pinned down with his back against the hard floor, peppering his face with tiny kisses, occasionally stopping to giggle. Though he did enjoy the attention, they still had work to do. He waited until he paused to take his face in his hands and press their lips together, seizing the moment of temporary shock to straighten back up. He pulled away, straightened his off-kilter glasses and intoned sternly, stuttering due to still being a bit flustered, "W-We're not done yet! Don't get too confident over this!" He noticed that Nagisa looked a bit disheartened and continued, "But I am proud of you."

The blonde grinned. After a moment's silence, he asked, "So, I guess I should practice it now?" Rei smirked amicably and nodded, and his boyfriend took a few lined sheets of paper from his binder and handed them to him. He unsheathed his pen with a _click _and began to write out some word problems. Nagisa's eyes flashed with an almost scandalized look and he covered his eyes as if counting for hide-and-seek. His partner rolled his eyes and said, still writing, "You don't have to cover your eyes, Nagisa; it's not like I'm writing down the answer." He let out a little _oh! _and lowered his hands, observing Rei's long, slender fingers and occasionally looking up at his face to study the way it looked when he was concentrated: the places where the normally taut skin would crease just slightly; the way his eyes followed the pen as it danced along the sheet as if watching a play with great interest; the tick that he had where he would suck in his cheek to bite it when thinking, tapping the butt of the pen on his chin.

After the page had been sufficiently filled with problems, he slid it over to Nagisa along with a pencil and eraser in case he made mistakes. The blonde immediately rested his cheek on the heel of his hand in anticipation for the long stay in that position. After reading the paragraph and questions over a few times, he got to work, writing with fervour and conviction. Rei smiled at his ostensible excitement, but grimaced when he saw the work he was doing- it was all in the wrong order, left to right as opposed to following the order of operations as was correct.

"Nagisa," he intoned, but he appeared to not have heard him, seeing as he continued writing with the same intensity without even flinching at hearing his name. He tried a few times more and, when he figured it was to no avail, he waved his hand in front of the blonde's face. His partner then jumped slightly and looked at him, cheeks puffed out in a look of exasperation. "You're technically doing the operations correctly, but this isn't the right order."

At this, he raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I'm doing it left to right, isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Rei shook his head. "No, not with this. There's an order to it depending on the operations themselves." Nagisa just gawked at him, so he continued, more to himself than anything, "I guess I need to teach you, that, too. Well, let's do that."

It did not take him as long to teach him the rules, and he figured that he'd show him how to solve for variables while he was at it, but he could tell that his patience and attention span were wearing thin. As he explained how to collect like terms, he felt Nagisa's fingers trace patterns along his thigh, gradually growing closer to his crotch. However, he continued with his lesson despite the very distracting caresses just light enough to rack his body with shivers but still be overwhelmingly noticeable. "S-so when two items in a _puh_-problem _ha_-have the same v-variables or have expo_-oh_-nents, they can be grouped toge-_eh_-ther. It's j-just to make the p-problem easier t-to solve after inputting the v-values for-" he was cut off with a hungry kiss on the mouth, the hand resting on his inner thigh now being used as a support.

He bit Rei's lip playfully as he pulled away and murmured in his ear, "I think Ishould take care of _your _problem before tackling those ones." He squeezed his partner's hardening cock for emphasis, to which he winced.

Nagisa proceeded to attack his neck with bites, licks, sucks and kisses as he worked the hem of his pants further down until they were past his bony hips. He lowered them a bit more until his pubic hairs popped through- there weren't as many since Nagisa had bullied (but he preferred the word "convinced") him to start shaving to better his times for swimming, but it was still quite thick closer to his sex. It was actually blue like the hair on his head- either he visited his father's indigo mine quite frequently as a child or he was really dedicated to the colour. The blonde ran a deft finger along the underside of his cock, letting his fingernail get caught in the corona. He smirked at Rei's whimpers and rested his cheek against his thigh, exhaling heavier than necessary as he traced his digit along the vein that ran up his shaft.

"I'm not gonna do anything until I hear you say you want it," he intoned matter-of-factually, aspirating his consonants with quick, cold air to run across his cock. He shuffled his head closer to his penis and kissed his now fully-engorged dick near the base a few times, looking up at Rei expectantly. He bit back a moan, sighed heavily, and nodded, but he didn't move, having taken to stroking his other thigh as he waited. "You need to _say _it. Pay attention, Rei," he attempted to say sternly but still came out a bit light-hearted.

"B-but begging isn't beautiful-"

"Look, do you want me to suck your dick or not?" he interrupted bluntly. He was becoming impatient.

Rei looked at him, eyes widened, and sharply exclaimed "Nagisa!" at his foul language.

He giggled. "We're doing something this intimate and you're fussing about me using big-kid words? You're so cute."

His boyfriend grimaced before pushing up his glasses, keeping his hand in front of his mouth to hide his face. He collected himself, closed his eyes and finally put his hand back down. He stared at a spot next to him on the floor as he murmured quickly, "Please."

Nagisa's lips were touching his shaft by then. "What was that? Be more specific, dear," he teased in a sing-song voice, eyes alight with mischief.

"Please..." he paused and sighed in defeat, shutting his eyes as he did so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with him as he said something so embarrassing. "Please suck me off, Nagisa."

He grinned broadly as he looked up at him. "There you go! Was that so hard?" His eyes moved back to the cock in front of his face. "Well, I do know something that _is _hard..." he chided with a giggle.

"Nagisa, can you _please_ hurry up?" he whined, desperation and arousal present in his voice.

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and pouted. "Fine, Mr. Needy!" He lifted himself up and sat cross-legged between Rei's spread legs. He bent forward and kissed the head of his dick sweetly as he began to fondle his testicles with one hand, the other tucking some loose hair behind his ears. He noticed that his partner's knuckles were turning white as he clenched at nothing, so he stopped playing with his hair absent-mindedly to hold his hand. He took note of the action after a few moments and reciprocated by spreading his fingers apart and sliding them over the webbing between Nagisa's digits.

When the blonde finally lowered his head further down his cock, his grip tightened somewhat and he let out an involuntary groan. He was moving agonizingly slowly, but he understood that he needed some time to adjust and to see how much he could take without choking: as it turned out, he could fit all of it in his mouth without any issues, to Rei's chagrin. As if having read his mind, Nagisa smiled around his dick and squeezed his hand gently, giving him a wink before pulling up and off and licking his way back up to the head.

Rei refused to moan too loudly (he had to maintain some semblance of pride), so he just grunted as quietly as he could behind his hand. However, his back arched involuntarily in response to the expert stimulation. Nagisa clamped his mouth around him again, puffing his cheeks slightly to allow his tongue to continue to slide around. When the muscle became tired, he left it pressed against the bottom of his mouth to rest a bit as he mimicked thrusting.

As time passed, the receiver ceased to care about his dignity and allowed himself to moan freely, running the hand no longer covering his mouth through Nagisa's hair urging him to keep going; he almost pushed his head down reflexively after some deft tongue movements, but stopped himself before he could do so, lest he make him gag. The blonde appreciated the touch and would hum against Rei in delight whenever the movements of his digits tickled his scalp.

His jaw was starting to feel tired, so he began to move more quickly, using his tongue more to further pleasure his partner and bring him closer to release. He also hollowed his cheeks as much as he could and began to be a bit more forceful with his stimulation of Rei's testicles, using his thumb to play at the looser skin near the bottom of his shaft. He heard his boyfriend's various exclamations start to crescendo and sent vibrations through him by humming tunelessly to finish him off faster; in response, his back arched violently, hummingbird heartbeat matching his breathing rate. He warned Nagisa of his coming orgasm by tightening the hand still buried in his hair.

As he came, he let

* * *

out a flurry of expletives interspersed with what sounded like his lover's name. The blonde coughed when the surprisingly plentiful and thick semen coated his mouth and hit the back of his throat, but he still managed to swallow all of it, letting go of Rei's cock with a _pop _when he was done. His boyfriend remained perfectly still, back straight as a pole and eventually gave in to the urge to collapse on the floor with laboured, heavy breathing.

Nagisa slowly crawled over next to Rei's head as he recuperated from his forceful orgasm, his respiration gradually slowing down. When he had fully recovered, he murmured, "Well, I suppose we should get back to that-"

The blonde straightened, arms crossed and lips pursed as he remarked, "Hey! Of course we're not done yet; well, at least, _I'm _not done," gesturing towards the tent in his shorts. He walked over to his backpack and sat next to it, still pouting theatrically. "And besides, there's much more fun to be had with what _I _want to do."

Rei looked almost worried: _What the hell is in that bag? _he thought. "Sorry that I didn't notice your- _needs_, Nagisa. Just come over here so I can do something for you-"

He cut him off yet again with a raise of his hand. He slowly unzipped the largest portion of the bag as he asked, "Remember when I said that I was late 'cause I went shopping?" His lips slowly curled up into a devious smirk as he pushed it onto the floor in Rei's directions, spilling its contents everywhere, and his boyfriend gasped in what was either shock or awe- or both.

Many garishly-coloured dildos and vibrators of various shapes and sizes rolled around on the floor. He also saw some pink, fluffy handcuffs still lying on the lip of the bag as well as some remotes, presumably to adjust the setting of the aforementioned vibrators, and condoms. A bottle of lube nudged his foot as it made its way towards him and he looked up at Nagisa, broad simper still plastered on his smug face.

"You never asked for what."

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Two-month anniversary present for Anne (absconds on Tumblr)!~ (love you, cutie 3333)

This'll only be two chapters long, and the next part will hopefully be up soon~

If you couldn't tell from the ending, there'll be usage of sex toys and light bondage.

Oh, and a note regarding the whole "dad was a miner" thing: I read somewhere that prolonged exposure to indigo and cobalt (I think) can lead to one's hair turning blue (not just aesthetically like dye- as in actually blue)! I don't think Rei's dad, if he has one, has a canonical job, so let's just pretend that that's the case, hmm? If not, you could just say that he wants the curtains to match the drapes.

It was so fun writing these guys, especially Nagisa. Expect tons more for this pairing in the future!

Well, that's it for now!


	2. II

Rei was too befuddled by the pseudo-penises and other various sex toys scattered all over his room to rebut. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the ceiling and away from the devices on the floor- as well as his newly-revealed-to-be kinky partner- in an effort to calm himself, the blonde waiting patiently all the while, innocent smile unfitting of the situation.

It wasn't so much that he thought less of Nagisa or even _cared_ about what he was into; it's just that it was so unexpected. Nagisa Hazuki, face more suited for a cherub on a mural than a human bound to the earth, with his cutesy voice, child-like behaviour and bubbly attitude... a kinky little vixen? He had to admit that he found it quite intriguing, if not quite flabbergasting, and was excited for further discoveries in regards to his ubiquitously-ostensible partner.

Then again, if he wanted to actually see what was so great about this sort of thing, he supposed that he'd have to try it out.

He picked up a dildo close to his foot and examined it gingerly. It was about eight inches long with bumps running up its length, painted pitch black from stunningly-realistic head to flat-based testicles. Upon further inspection, he noted that there was a suction cup on the bottom, presumably to stick to the floor or walls. He idly flicked at one of the protrusions from the shaft with his thumb, other hand pressed into his cheek, and Nagisa asked, "Do you like that one? It's actually one of my favourites."

He jolted back to earth and accidentally dropped it in the process. Rei waved his hands and shook his head furiously, face gradually becoming ruddier and replied nervously, "Ah, n-no, I was just, ah, looking! Er, I mean, you do have a... _lovely_ selection- very good taste- and this one's great, but I-" The blonde had been crawling forward since he began his anxious speech, and decided to give him peace by silencing him with a kiss.

After a moment or two, he pulled away and intoned, "Well, I do have quite a few, so take your pick." He paused for a moment before adding "Do you know how to use them? Do you want me to do it first to give you an idea?" and Rei heard himself say "Yes."

Nagisa smirked at his impulsive reaction. Though he could feel his cock getting harder, he took his time with removing his clothes, teasing Rei with his lethargic pace. The blonde kept his eyes firmly locked on his boyfriend's even when untying the bow below the hem on his sweatpants. He took the longest with removing his too-tight boxers (he made a point of wearing them that day); Nagisa could practically feel the air become hotter from his partner's breathing and the heat emanating from his now beet-red body, so he spared him the possibility of a brain aneurysm and pulled them all the way down in one quick motion. He certainly made a show of pulling them over his ankles to fully remove them; the blonde rolled onto the small of his back, showing off his lower half with legs spread before snapping the offending article off and throwing it somewhere behind him.

What he did next surprised Rei even more than the blonde's attitude.

Nagisa quickly walked over to him, cock bobbing about unabashedly, and took hold of his upper arm. He took the cue to rise up and let him lead him to his bed. With a surprising amount of force, he tossed him onto the sheets, creasing and ruffling the once scrutinously-made comforter. He sat up and watched with great confusion as he walked away and promptly returned, holding four pairs of pink, fluffy handcuffs in one hand and a small bottle of clear lube and the aforementioned sex toy in the other. He placed the latter of the two objects at the end of the mattress.

Rei really didn't trust that smirk on his face. When he had reached the bed and grabbed one of his ankles, he jerked it out of his hand and protested, "W-what in the world are you doing?!"

He took it in his grip again, closing the cuff around it with a _click _and responded matter-of-factly, "I want you to keep still. No cheating." He giggled innocently before closing it on a column at the top of the bed-frame.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

He sighed exaggeratedly as if explaining a simple concept to a child. "Seeing me like that might- well, it _will _make you really hot." After fully restraining his other leg, he walked to the headboard and leaned in close to his ear.

"I wanna see you squirm. I want you to _beg _for it."

He shivered at the warm breath tickling his ears and the words being spoken into them. Before he could react, he was already completely fettered. He struggled against the cuffs, but to no avail. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly silenced with a hungry kiss on the lips, during which he tasted his own come on Nagisa's tongue. When he pulled away, he murmured sternly, "Don't whine any more. Do you want me to get the gag? Do you want to have to use muffled shouts and writhing as indicators that you want it?" When there was no reply, he continued, suddenly smiling vestally. "Didn't think so."

He sat down between his partner's spread legs at the end of the mattress and propped himself up on his knees. He took the bottle next to him and poured a generous amount onto the three first fingers of his right hand. The blonde then reached his hand behind himself, teasing his ass with the pad of his middle finger before pressing it in slowly to the knuckle.

Though he had done it to himself many times before, it didn't make the process any less painful-the moment he started putting it in, there was a sharp, shooting pain that ran up his spine. However, he forced himself to remain composed and relaxed, and shut his eyes to concentrate. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before pressing the back of his hand to the bed, lowering his body along with it so that his digit wouldn't come out, and beginning a lethargic up-and-down motion. As he fucked himself on his finger, his breathing became more quivery and his eyes shut tighter, and his other hand grabbed at and bunched up the sheets next to him when he added another.

Rei took his boyfriend's actions as him being in pain, and was about to apologize when he heard a murmured, drawn-out "_Rei._"

He focused back to Nagisa's face and noticed that his grimace had become a much more pleasured expression. His cheeks and nose had flushed completely pink, and his eyes were unfocused and half-lidded. The blonde took note of his boyfriend's gawking and smirked, making sure to moan even louder, having found his prostate and decided to abuse it with the tips of his fingers. He pressed into it particularly hard and arched his back involuntarily, throwing his head back and mussing his sweat-damp hair even further. Nagisa eventually reached over to the dildo balancing precariously on the side of the mattress with quivering hands, still rutting down on his own digits at a desperate pace,

and set the base of it flat against the rumpled sheets. He pulled out of himself, whining quietly out of sheer want before positioning himself over the tip of the obscenely large pseudo-cock. The blonde lowered himself slowly, waiting for it to press against his entrance to grab hold of the shaft for balance. He took a deep, shuddering breath before his shuddering legs gave way, completely impaling himself on the toy.

A sharp gasp tore from his throat and his toes curled until their knuckles were porcelain-white. Rei instinctively tried to sit up and crawl over to comfort him, but to no avail; the hot pink chains connected to the cuffs were very short, and they were taught without much movement. Instead, he just vocally enquired if he was alright, to which Nagisa nodded curtly. After a few trembling breaths, the blonde gingerly lifted himself just to the tip of the dildo in preparation to start riding it, and Rei could do nought but watch with glazed eyes and ruddy cheeks. He tried to speak and start his begging early so he could be unfettered and have proper sex with his boyfriend instead of putting up with this unbearable nonsense, but he'd already begun to set a rhythm for himself, moaning and keening all the while, and he forgot all about it and chose to just enjoy the show.

His pace was lethargic and smooth, each drop sending a shock of pleasure with a tiny jab of pain through him and each lift leaving him pleading to no one for _more, please, more_, and he couldn't get enough; however, he did feel quite sorry for his partner, who was writhing and cursing under his breath, his darkened cock pulsating as if frustrated. However, he kept going, now keeping his eyes fixated on Rei's while caressing and massaging his upper body with one hand. Nagisa tried his hardest to look as delicate and vestal as possible, so he allowed himself to quiver and be more expressive in his facial features as well as more vocal, desperately crying out to the ceiling.

When he thought that all his tricks had been exhausted, he at last located his prostate and screamed while arching at a nigh inhuman angle, the only word on his mind and his tongue "_Rei_". His pace quickened unintentionally and he began to see stars over and over again, clawing at the sheets as if searching for his partner's hand to hold it close.

It wasn't long before Rei's whines became loud enough to cut through the air pregnant with Nagisa's cries.

"_Please_, N-Nagisa," he groaned, hips bucking involuntarily as if trying to garner some friction from the air, "I _need it_, need _you_, _please_."

As cute as that little statement was, he wasn't going to give up so easily, so he continued to ride the device with the same amount of force. "You ca-_ah-_n do better th-than that..." He keened loudly before enquiring, "What d-do you want?"

"_Fuck_, Nagisa, I need _you_," he repeated, quickly becoming agitated.

"I a-am a person, Rei," he replied snidely, "and s-slavery isn't legal anymo-_oh-_re- but we could d-do that _ah_-nother time if you're into th-that. What do you wa-_ngh_-nt from me?"

"I need your whole body," he whined hastily, barely a pause between his words. "I need your moans and your gasps and you screaming for more while I fuck you mercilessly just like you want it; I need your rosy cheeks and your quivering body and your messy hair; I need your greedy mouth and your tight arse and your burning cock and just _everything, fuck, I need you so bad, Nagisa_." He took a few breaths before interjecting, "I didn't mean for that to be so crude- um, I wanted it to be, well, more romantic, but-" Nagisa quickly cut him off with a kiss to the lips as he crawled over him, thighs pressed into the bed and cleft of his ass rubbing at his taut stomach.

"Wait," he said as his boyfriend continued to kiss his face. He pulled away, a somewhat impatient look in his eyes. "C-can you get these off me?" He punctuated the statement by jiggling the wrist closest to the blonde's head, making the chain rattle musically. "I want to reciprocate."

The boy smiled almost innocently in reply as he picked up the hot pink key from the floor beside the bed. He proceeded to wordlessly undo every fetter, starting from the ones around the ankles, and was taken by surprise when Rei's arms wrapped around his back after his left wrist was freed. His partner flipped the both of them in the blink of an eye so that Nagisa was beneath him, staring up wide-eyed. He leaned down and pecked at the corner of his lips, pulling away slowly and pressing their foreheads together. They gazed at each other for a very long time, content to just feel each other's breath against their faces when Rei stuttered out awkwardly, "A-ah, where's the lube?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes and yanked his head down again into a heated kiss. "You don't need it; just hurry up already," he whispered sensually into his ear.

He nodded at a disjointed pace due to nerves and moved away somewhat. Rei grabbed the upper part of his shaft with three fingers and pressed the head against Nagisa's entrance, careful to not push it in until given the OK. He returned his gaze upwards and received a nod in reply, an innocent smile gracing his lover's fair cheeks. Rei moved his hands to the blonde's hips and pressed in slowly, stopping halfway.

His grip at his boyfriend's pale waist tightened slightly and his breathing became more strained. _Fuck, he's tight_, Rei thought. He began to rub small circles with his thumbs against his hipbones before enquiring, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied almost sleepily, but his tone was still curt as if he were struggling. His light brows were furrowed severely and his cheeks were already starting to redden. He took in more slow breaths before continuing, "Just go i-in all the way for now."

Rei hesitated before nodding once and pressing his forehead in the crook of Nagisa's left shoulder and his neck, nuzzling at the skin there before obliging. The blonde's quiet keens and whines fell directly on his partner's ears, which only caused him to groan louder in reply, pressing his lips gently against his flesh to silence himself. When he stopped after fully entering, Nagisa sighed deeply in an effort to relax.

Rei moved his hands from his boyfriend's hips to press his elbows and hands against the bed on either side of the blonde's face. He lifted himself lethargically and pressed his forehead to the other's, rubbing their noses together. Nagisa's formerly contorted face loosened and he smiled, giggling quietly before mimicking his partner, lifting one hand to nestle his fingers into his navy blue hair as if for sanctuary. His boyfriend noted his other hand, which was resting on the bed palm-up, and took it in his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. After a few moments of gazing lazily at their fingers, he kissed Nagisa's lips gently before moving further down to his temple, ear, jawline and neck, to which the blonde could only reply with breathy "_ah"_s.

"Are you ready now?" he murmured into his ear, making his partner shiver involuntarily from the way his voice tickled. The blonde paused for a moment before pressing a kiss to his ear and purred, "Yes."

Giddy, Rei immediately began to rock his hips at a languid pace, careful to be gentle so as to not cause Nagisa too much pain. He noticed that the blonde's grip on his hand had tightened considerably and began to kiss his cheekbones in an attempt to soothe him, but to no avail: Nagisa continued to hiss with each thrust no matter he did.

"I'm f-fine," he assured in reply to a "Sorry" Rei did not remember saying. "Just keep going."

He reluctantly obeyed, feeling awful for having to put Nagisa through the pain. He slowed his pace in more cautious thrusts and lowered his head slowly, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses up until the blonde's left breast. He teased at the nipple with his tongue by drawing circles around it idly until he could not take his boyfriend's whining any longer. Rei sucked at it, using his teeth carefully for further stimulation, and brought his other hand up to tickle at the nape of Nagisa's arched neck. Moans and cries tore themselves from the boy's throat as he squirmed and trembled, pain slowly morphing into slight pleasure.

Eventually, his back rose at an angle that allowed Rei to hit his prostate. A desperate cry escaped his swelling lips as he begged for more. His partner quickly changed his position to attack his neck again, wanting to revel in his pleas. Though his wanton moans were surely sending numerous warm pangs to his lover's heart, what nearly sent him over the edge was when he heard his name.

The person in question could not help but stop his movements and shift his head to look directly at his lover. Nagisa's eyes slowly opened, revealing irises so blown that his fuchsia pupils were nigh invisible, swallowed by the deep black that was just as mesmerizing as the void of the night sky. His breathing was quick and laboured, but his mouth formed a weak smile lacking the frustration Rei thought he might be feeling after his sudden pause. His partner lifted his stagnant hand to cup his cheek, and he smirked. Suddenly, his face was pulled down into a searing kiss.

Rei groaned into Nagisa's mouth before beginning to reciprocate, closing his eyes while moving one hand from the blonde's neck to thread through his messy hair and cradle the base of his skull. They stayed that way for a few moments before beginning to part and join, turning their heads slowly and gently rubbing their noses together as they did. After a while, they ceased and took to just staring at each other for a while. The blonde let out a delicate giggle, one that pulled at Rei's heart for reasons he could not quite explain; perhaps it was the innocence of it.

"What?" he asked.

He did nought but shake his head, still smiling like a child trying to lie. "Nothing." Nagisa stroked Rei's thumb with his own, their hands still intertwined, and squeezed gently. His boyfriend gasped quietly when he felt two thin legs wrap around his lower back, crossing at the ankles. "Come on, then," he purred, and curled up just slightly to put his lips up to his partner's ear. "Rei."

"Nagisa," he replied breathlessly, and began to move, leaning down to muffle the blonde's cries with his lips. They parted for air and could not hold back their sounds any longer, choosing to bare themselves fully to each other. Each thrust hit Nagisa at just the right spot, and his body's clenching and tensing would surely send him careening towards finishing soon. His eyes opened and the sight below him pulled a groan from deep within his throat.

The other's eyes were veiled by lids shut tight, creasing the rest of his porcelain-white face, now tinted a beautiful pink. His lips were bright red and appeared to be near tearing from earlier biting, but they contrasted beautifully with his snowy visage nonetheless. His gold locks were mussed and framed his features beautifully, and his body was trembling and arching and _beautiful_, and... he was simply beautiful. No other word fit him so.

Judging from his moans, he was as close to climax as his lover. He would plea "_Rei_" whenever his lips could bear to form coherent words, and Rei would reply only with "_Nagisa_". The call-and-answer gradually became more broken as time elapsed and eventually seemed to stop. Their voices crescendo-ed in unison and they fell over the edge together, both arching their backs with a desperate shout.

Rei's arms trembled and threatened to give way, but he was too tired to shift positions, only able to catch his breath. He used Nagisa's shoulder as a cushion, hot breath chilling in comparison to the blonde's burning skin. After a few moments, he carefully pulled out.

There was a long but contented pause before Rei enquired, "So... was that alright?"

Nagisa laughed breathlessly, exhaustion apparent in his features. He nodded and smiled, and his boyfriend smiled back, pressing his curved lips into the blonde's flesh.

"Love you," Nagisa murmured almost nervously, and Rei's breath hitched. He craned his neck and saw that his lover had been looking at his face when he said that. He looked near crying.

He mulled over an appropriate, poetic reaction before settling with, "I love you, too." He was too tired to be romantic. He tried to compensate by expressing himself wordlessly; he gave him a quick but affectionate kiss on the lips before carefully rolling to lay beside him.

Nagisa looked over Rei and onto the floor next to the bed. "You know, you didn't use any of that stuff I brought," he remarked casually.

His boyfriend laughed nervously in an attempt to avoid the subject, scratching the back of his head apologetically while looking at the wall to not make eye contact.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around his back and Rei mirrored the gesture. They shifted occasionally and ended up almost completely intertwined like a complicated puzzle. The blonde nuzzled into his cheek.

"Wanna sleep?" he asked innocently. Rei paled at the thought of his parents finding him stark naked with another man with the floor of his room covered in sex toys, but breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that they would not be returning for a few days.

They kissed one last time before drifting away, more comfortable in each other's arms than in their own skin.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I'm so sorry this took so long! School started and I've not had much time to write.

I really had a lot of fun with this one, though, to be honest. I'm quite proud of it!

I do have plans to write more for this pairing, so expect more from me in the future and thanks for being so patient!


End file.
